Return to the Valley of White Petals
by UchihaNaruto59548
Summary: Edward and Alphonse return to the peaceful town of Wisteria. SPOILER WARNING! If you have not watched or read FMA to the end, do not read this fic.


**Return to the Valley of White Petals**

In this fic, the Elric brothers go back to the village of Wisteria. This is the first of many FMA fics I will make that take place after Alphonse gets his body back. Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It belongs to Arakama-sensei. I also do not own Wisteria or the residents thereof. That belongs to Makoto Inoue-san.

Also, If anybody wants to know more about the background of this story, send me an email at with the subject reading "What was that fic about?" I'll reply as soon as possible with all the background story you need.

In addition to all that, in this fic and the others that will follow my storyline, The movie didn't happen.

One more thing, the Elric brothers' ages are estimated, because I had no idea how old they would be after eight years. I assumed Edward was 16 before the eight years.

Having said that, I now pronounce this fanfic started!

---------------

Chapter 1: Let's take a trip!

---------------

It had been eight years since Alphonse Elric got his body back. It had been five since his elder brother had returned. Edward was now 24 years old, while Alphonse was (officially) 23. It was odd, however, that he looked like he was 15. Edward still had an auto-mail arm and leg because he had grown very fond of them. The two brothers sat on the steps in front of the Rockbell house. Resembool was still a small town where time seemed to almost stand still. Winry was in Rush Valley admiring the latest in auto-mail technology. Pinako was making dinner. Things outside of town were a lot different with the military under Fuhrer Fuery's command. Attitudes toward the military had become a lot better. It made the job a lot easier for Lt. Col. Havoc and, in turn, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. Things had really changed in the last eight years.

Edward turned to his brother and said, "Hey, Al?"

His brother turned to him. "Yes?"

"What do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

Just then, the phone rang. Edward got up and picked up the reciever. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ed!" It was Winry. She and Edward had been a lot closer than before these days.

"Hey, Winry. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine."

"That's good."

"Anyway, The reason I called was to say I've got about twenty minutes before I get to Resembool. I

should be getting home soon."

"That's great! Pinako just started making dinner. I'll get her to make some for you."

"Thanks Ed! I'll see you soon."

"Alright, see ya." Edward walked into the kitchen and told Pinako the news.

"I'll get right to making some dinner for Winry," she said.

Edward went back outside and sat down next to his brother.

"Who called?" Alphonse asked.

"Winry," Edward replied. "She said she should be getting here soon."

"Oh, that's good."

About twenty minutes later, a familiar voice rang in the air.

"I'm home!" Winry's voice now sounded as light as a small sprinkling rain, with a slight yet noticeable lilt to it.

The brothers stood up and ran to the spot where Winry was currently standing. Edward wrapped Winry in a loving embrace. They were, after all, a lot closer than before.

"Welcome back," he said. "We missed you so much!"

"It's only been a day, Ed!" Winry hit Edward on the head with a wrench.

Some things never change.

"That's not a good use of a wrench," Alphonse said.

"Yeah," Edward said, "a wrench should be used to fix things, not to hit me. That thing's gonna break if you keep doing that."

"Oh, shut up, Ed!" Winry said.

Edward didn't know what hit him, but he had a strong feeling. Or maybe that was just the headache.

Pinako stood at the door and said, "Winry, you're just in time for dinner."

"That's good," Winry said. "I'm pretty hungry. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Winry and the two brothers took seats at the table as Pinako came out of the kitchen with food. "Looks good," Edward said.

About halfway through dinner, Edward looked toward his brother. Alphonse looked up and said, "Yes?"

"Do you remember when I told you about Wisteria?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think I do. Why?"

"I was thinking we should go there for a visit."

"For what?"

"Just to see how everyone is doing."

"That sounds like a good Idea."

The next day, Edward and Alphonse were standing outside, about to depart. Winry looked at Edward in a you-better-not-get-hurt-or-I-will-kill-you sort of way. Edward seemed to pick up on that, and said, "Don't worry, Winry. We'll be fine."

Winry smiled and kissed Edward on the cheek. Edward smiled back at her.

The Elric brothers set out on their journey to Wisteria, waving to the Rockbells as they went.

---------------

---------------

Well, I'm afraid that's all for my first chapter (this thing's practically writing itself). Keep an eye out for chapter two, which will be available as soon as I finish it.

Bye, y'all!


End file.
